Earthworm Jim's Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue
Earthworm Jim's Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue is the first extreme crossover of the Earthworm Jim's Adventures series produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot In Corey's room, an unseen person steals her piggy bank from her dresser. The theft is witnessed by Papa Smurf, who emerges from a Smurfs comic book with the other Smurfs (including Smurfette, The Smurflings, Jokey Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Wooly Smurf and Clumsy Smurf) and alerts the other cartoon characters in the room (Garfield as a lamp, Alf from a framed picture, Baby Kermit as an alarm clock, Winnie the Pooh as a doll, and Alvin and the Chipmunks from a record sleeve, and Slimer who passes through a wall). The cartoon characters((along Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott and Genie) track down the thief and discover that it is Corey's older brother, Michael. Simon opens a box under Michael's bed and identifies its contents as marijuana. Meanwhile, Corey expresses her concerns about Michael's change in behavior. He storms out of the house. The cartoon characters quickly realize that something must be done about his addiction and they set off, leaving Pooh behind to look after Corey. At the arcade, Michael smokes pot with his old "friends" and "Smoke", an anthropomorphic cloud of smoke(along with Evil Jim) They run out and are chased into an alley by a policeman, who is then revealed to be Bugs Bunny wearing a policeman's hat. He traps Smoke in a garbage can and uses a time machine he borrowed from Wile E. Coyote to see when and how Michael's addiction started. It turns out he became addicted to drugs through peer pressure by some older high school kids. After Michael has returned to the present, he meets up with his "friends" and they decide they want to do some crack. He is hesitant, until one steals his wallet. He, Evil Jim and Smoke chase after her, until they fall down a manhole and meet up with Michelangelo, who tells them that the drugs are messing up his brain, but they are not convinced. Michael wakes up in his room, believing the whole thing to be nothing but a nightmare. Corey and our heroes walk in and tries to talk to him, but he angrily yells at them. Earthworm Jim, hurt and angry, starts crying, and Peter tells him to stop. He comes to his senses and tries to apologize, but she runs out frightened. Saddened, he looks at himself in a small mirror and is shocked to see Alf looking at him. Alf grabs him and pulls him into the mirror. Inside a Hall of Mirrors, Alf shows Michael his reflection of how he is today, then this reflection if he does not stop taking drugs: an aged, corpse-like version of himself. When he insists that he could quit if he wants to and that he is in charge of his own life, Alf takes him to see the "man in charge". He is horrified to see that it is Smoke and Evil Jim. Later, Corey,Pooh, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott and Genie go back into Michael's room and find his marijuana box. Smoke appears and throws Pooh inside a cabinet and starts tempting Corey into trying it. She reasons that if she does so, then maybe she and Michael could have fun together, like they used to before he started doing drugs. Michael comes back into his room, just in time to stop Corey from using the drugs herself. He tells her that he never wants to see her end up like him, and admits he was wrong, though he is unsure if he can change. At the same time, Evil Jim corners Earthworm Jim is about to take his super suit, but Peter and Genie tells him to stop. Evil Jim refuses and insults Peter, causing him to mangle Evil Jim, who retreats vowing revenge. She advises him to talk about his problems to their parents and to her. Smoke tries to persuade him otherwise, but he throws him out the window, as he feels that he has "listened to him long enough." After falling in a garbage truck, Smoke vows to return. Michael apologizes to our heroes for snapping at them which they accept. Michael and Corey go tell their parents about his drug problem. Trivia *Genie, Smurfette, The Smurflings, Jokey Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Wooly Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Evil Jim guest star in this special. *Evil Jim and Smoke will work together as partners. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Education films